


【舟渡】一辆婴儿车

by jijiwuming



Category: One Direction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwuming/pseuds/jijiwuming
Summary: 嘟嘟和骆队的奇妙之旅的车
Relationships: 舟渡
Kudos: 13





	【舟渡】一辆婴儿车

**Author's Note:**

> 新手上路 渣文笔勿喷  
> 预警：温泉play／半兽化／脐橙／ooc／骚话talk

作为一只狐狸精，费总还是很有自我修养的，他不知道狐族天生就会的魅术对于骆闻舟这个老流氓除妖师是否作效，但他还是决定一试。

但当他被骆闻舟扒光衣服丢到温泉里时，他突然就有些后悔。

滚烫的泉水顺着骆闻舟粗糙的指腹流进后穴，他努力收缩着，想将泉水挤压出去，却适得其反，强烈的不适感让他忍不住挣扎者想要逃脱，却被死死按在岸边，只得喘着粗气接受骆闻舟的开拓。

随着手指根数逐渐增加，费渡渐渐适应了泉水的温度，伴随而来的是难耐的空虚感，身体早已记住了同骆闻舟多次欢爱之后的餍足感，他食髓知味收缩着后穴，催促身后的人加快速度。

骆闻舟轻笑一声，将费渡翻了个身，面对着自己，此时这人的眼里似乎是被热气氤氲得湿润，眼角染上了几分浅红，眼神似乎是在不满地朝他控诉他的动作太慢，活脱脱就是一只欲求不满的狐狸。

他无奈，刚想提枪上阵满足眼前眼前这只发着牢骚的狐狸，却见这人身体前倾，双腿别扭地加紧了自己的腰，随之而来的是慵懒的嗓音伴随着粗俗不堪的话语：

“师兄，进来干我。”

送上来的狐狸哪有不吃的道理？骆闻舟想着。

是费渡惯用的床上的调情手段，却不知是不是因为变成狐妖的原因，声音里的情欲更甚，险些让骆闻舟把持不住，就想将这不知死活的骚狐狸按在泉壁上猛操一通，操得他满脸泪痕，再哆哆嗦嗦地向自己求饶。

骆闻舟感觉自己真着了这狐妖的魅术。

强忍着将面前的人翻云覆雨的欲望，他缓缓地将早已涨得发疼的性器送入那人柔软的后穴，似乎还是因为滚热的泉水引起了费渡的不适，他皱着眉，小声抽气着，性器略有些疲软下去的意思，哪像刚刚那只嚣张跋扈的狐狸，分明只是在虚张声势。

骆闻舟轻笑了一声，又将性器缓慢向前挺送了一些，虽说很想不顾一切地一冲到底，但他还是心疼眼前这只有些不知天高地厚的狐狸，为了转移他的注意力，他伸手拍拍费渡的双腿，示意他夹紧一些免得滑落，随机抚上了他有些疲软下去的性器，揉弄着它的顶端，使它重新硬挺。

“怎么费总，这就受不住了？”

“可你看看你吃得多欢啊。”

骆闻舟最常干的就是在费渡耳边讲着能让费总羞得面红耳赤的骚话，别看费渡一脸身经百战的狐媚样，床上的费总倒是很实诚，就跟未断奶的小猫崽子似的，有时候说得过分了还会一口咬在他的肩头泄愤。

啧，还是太嫩。

他又将性器送入更深的柔软，终于全根没入，他开始缓慢地抽插起来，费渡的身体他还是十分熟悉的，没过多久就找到了能让这只狐狸欲仙欲死的点，随即改为抵着那点忽快忽慢地摩擦着，他知道费渡最受不了的就是这个。

果然，费总不满足于缠绵似的快感，他更喜欢激烈的、带着些疼痛的、酣畅淋漓的性爱，他小幅度地摆着腰迎合骆闻舟的恶趣味，可欲望始终得不到缓解，还有愈演愈烈的趋势，他只好不满地开了口：

“师兄，你这是操劳过度虚了，怎么，连腰都摆不……啊！”

骆闻舟啧了一声，附身堵住了他求欢的嘴，突然加快了身下动作的频率，将性器整根抽出，又猛地送进，激烈又快速地摩擦过费渡内壁的敏感点，仿佛要将他钉死在泉壁上。

突如其来的巨大快感使费渡不住地痉挛着身体，微弱的呻吟尽数被骆闻舟的吻堵着，一时间双眼有些失焦，甚至都忘了换气。

直到骆闻舟感觉到身下的人抖得有些厉害，才分开二人地双唇看了一眼，发觉这人被快感折磨得忘了在接吻时换气，有些好笑地放缓了抽插的速度，等着费渡缓过劲来。

激烈的水流声渐渐平息，虽说速度降了下来，但骆闻舟还是进得又重又深，费渡刚刚因快感而流下的生理性泪水被骆闻舟温柔吻去，费渡这才反应过来。

丢人丢大发了。

身经百战地费总罕见地羞红了脸，但他不得不承认刚才的那波快感差点就要将他爽得射出来，啧，师兄果然还是得激一激。

骆闻舟不满地看着眼前人的思绪越飘越远，只好又将抽插速度提升了一些，或许是因为狐妖的身体更敏感一些，骆队居然听到了费总平日里有些吝啬的呻吟。

明明已经渐入佳境，情绪也酝酿得十分到位，这时费渡却感觉有什么东西要从头顶与尾椎的地方冒出，越来越明显的痒意让他突然想到了什么。

“唔……啊，师，师兄，去床上嗯……”

他挣扎地直起身子，有些焦急地催促着骆闻舟，甚至刻意夹了一下骆闻舟埋在他身体内的性器，果然听见他师兄的一声闷哼。

骆闻舟虽不懂费渡在耍什么花样，但在温泉里泡久了也确实不好，容易缺氧，他提了提夹在他腰间的双腿，就着二人交合的姿势，站起身，缓慢地从温泉旁的台阶向不远处的供来休息的软床走去。

费渡不得已用双手环绕紧骆闻舟的脖子，全身的重力都压在二人的交合处，随着骆闻舟的走动，一下又一下地深顶在他的敏感处，终于，他忍不住了。

“太深了……唔！”

一对雪白的狐狸耳朵从费渡头上冒出，因快感不住地抖动着，蓬松而柔软的尾巴缠上了骆闻舟正在行走的双腿，似乎是想阻拦这人故意颠簸的步伐。

骆闻舟讶异地看着怀中人突入起来的变化，腾出一只手来摸上了对方尾椎出的那一小段尾巴根，却换来了费渡有些激烈的颤栗。

这是……被他操爽了？

他加快脚下的步伐，不顾怀中人的挣扎，轻轻将他放在床上，才有机会好好地观赏这只爽到维持不了人形的小狐狸。

无暇的白色更衬色情，明明是纯洁的颜色，放在现在眼神迷离，浑身湿漉漉的费渡身上却平添了几分妖艳的色气，似乎是被他过于露骨的眼神盯得有些恼羞成怒，欲求不满的小狐狸猛地坐起，将毫无防备骆闻舟推到在床，自己主动跨坐上了骆闻舟的腰间，将性器往自己身体里面塞。

“啧，骚狐狸。”

骆闻舟笑骂到，却也顺着费渡的意思迎合着他有些粗暴的动作。

“诶祖宗你悠着点，不急着找操啊乖。”

“嘶……这不是怕师兄到时候虚了操不动了嘛。”

听了他家祖宗的危险发言，骆闻舟终于忍不住了，他攥着费渡的腰，狠狠地往下一摁，性器瞬间挺入最深处。费渡猝不及防地仰起头，无声地张着嘴呻吟着，尾巴一时间竟是有些炸了毛。

不等身上的骚狐狸反应过来，骆闻舟便开始猛烈的抽送起来，略有些惩罚的意味，更没理软软绵绵的尾巴讨好似的蹭着他的胸膛，想让他放慢速度，却起到了反效果。

“让你看看，你师兄到底虚不虚。”

骆闻舟猛地拽住四处点火的尾巴，顺着摸到根部，毫不留情地搓揉了起来，另一只手死死地按着费渡的腰，阻挠着费渡想向上逃脱的念头，又狠又快地顶弄着狐狸的后穴深处。

“别……我错了，师兄，闻舟……慢……慢点……啊啊啊！”

费渡刚开口求饶，却为时已晚，随着骆闻舟的一记深顶，身前的性器射出一股股白色浓稠液体……他被生生操到高潮了。

高潮中的费渡搅紧了后穴，险些让骆闻舟精关失守，他咬咬牙，又加快了冲刺速度，最终低吼一声，将精液悉数射进费渡的体内。

刚刚气焰嚣张的骚狐狸早就没了力气，软软地靠在骆闻舟身上，大有要变回人形的意思，本想着要再来一次的骆流氓无法，抱着人去清洗了身子，再将他抱回寝室。

此时夜色渐浓，怀中的狐狸睡得正香，骆闻舟小心翼翼地吻了吻他的额头，又将人往怀里团了团，随后吹灭了床头柜上的蜡烛。

晚安，我的小狐狸。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
